It Runs in the Family
by WaterBugVA
Summary: Jack's mom comes for a visit....to the SGC. JS & DJ. On Hiatus until Christmas Break...
1. The Beginning

TITLE : It Runs in the Family

RATING: PG for now

CATEGORY: Romance, Drama

PAIRING: Starts Sam/Jack Ends with Daniel/Janet

TIME FRAME: I'd say about season 4. 

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: words in / is what the person is thinking...in case you couldn't figure it out for yourself...although I guess that would be pretty sad...oh well, enjoy!

Chapter One: What do you mean it's against regulations?

"Says who?" She asked, furious.

"It was General Hammond himself who claimed that according to the manual, they are not allowed to have any relationship other than a professional one." Teal'c stated with his usual monotone.

"So I am supposed to believe that my son can't be with the person that he loves because she just happens to be under his command?"

"That is correct Mrs. O'Neill."

"Let me talk to Hammond."

"As you wish."

Teal'c wandered down the corridor now understanding why O'Neill was the way he was. It all suddenly made sense. Colonel O'Neill was exactly like his mother. It really did make sense. After all, most people did take after one of their parents one way or another. He just didn't realize how much Colonel O'Neill was like her. He finally made it to General Hammond's door and rapped lightly on it.

"Come" was the only response he got.

"General Hammond. If I may speak to you briefly."

"Teal'c, of course. Come on in and have a seat," the General replied happily. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Teal'c started, unsure of what exactly to say to the General, "I am here to inform you that a Mrs. Margaret O'Neill is here and is requesting your presence to her room on level 16."

"Margaret O'Neill? Colonel O'Neill's mother's name is Margaret?" Hammond all but shouted at the Jaffa.

"That is correct. Is there a problem General Hammond?" Teal'c asked, slightly confused.

"Um...no. Everything is fine. I will be up there shortly."

"I will inform Mrs. O'Neill of this information." Teal'c replied, still unsure of Hammond's response.

"Thank you Teal'c. That will be all." Hammond said, still looking a little uneasy.

"Margaret...it is you!" Hammond exclaimed upon seeing Mrs. O'Neill.

"George? It can't be! Why, you are my son's commanding officer?" Margaret shouted, jumping up to hug her old friend.

"I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been? Still married to Steve I see," Hammond said, pointing to her ringed finger.

"Yes, Steven and I are still together. I'm doing pretty good, well at least I was until I got some rather upsetting news today."

"What's that?" Hammond asked, concerned.

"Well, apparently my son can't be with the woman he loves because she is under his command. Is this true?" She asked, praying she was wrong.

"For right now, yes. Believe me when I tell you that I am doing everything I can to help them. Unfortunately, the Air Force is very strict when it comes to the fraternization rule. I am trying though. Trust me, I have seen these two. I know how they feel about each other. Anyone who has ever seen the two together knows how they feel about each other. I just need some more time to sort things out with the President."

"I am sure that you will figure something out." Margaret said sweetly. "Now, where is my son anyway?"

"Well, maybe we should go to my office. This could take a while..."

"You're joking, right? I mean, please tell me he's joking." Margaret asked pleadingly, looking at Teal'c.

"General Hammond speaks the truth. I myself am not a Tau'ri, or what you call a human. I am a Jaffa from the planet Chulak." The ever stoic Teal'c replied, pulling off his hat.

"Oh my. Wow. For crying out loud!"

/Oh yes, she is definitely Jack's mother/ thought Hammond, trying to hide his smile. Finally coming out of his repose, Hammond responded to Margaret. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter are currently off world corresponding with the Tokra. Teal'c, what time is it?"

"They are due back in approximately three minutes." Teal'c stated, knowing exactly what the General wanted to know.

"Ok then, shall we move to the control ro.." Hammond was cut short be the overbearing voice projecting over the intercom.

"INCOMING TRAVELER! GENERAL HAMMOND TO THE GATEROOM!"

"That would be them..." Hammond said, finally letting out the smile he had been hiding. "Margaret, shall we?"

Margaret took the proffered hand and allowed herself to be led into the control room.

"Major?" The General asked, walking up to the man sitting behind the computer screen. Just then the stargate made that ominous sound and the huge whirlpool once again shone blue. Hammond merely grinned at the look on Margaret O'Neill's face. It was priceless.

"It's SG-1 sir." Replied the Major.

"Open the iris." Hammond said as he made his way down to the gateroom, Teal'c and Margaret in toe.

Just as they walked into the room, three figures emerged onto the ramp. Hammond was just about to welcome them home, when he heard Margaret screaming her son's name and felt her push past him to envelop the colonel in a ferocious hug.

To say that Jack O'Neill looked stunned would have been the understatement of the century. As Cassie would say, he was floored. Not only was he seeing his mother after so many years, but also she was standing in the gateroom. In front of the activated stargate.

Sam didn't even attempt to muffle the giggle she made at seeing his face; which was something that did not go unnoticed be her father. Unfortunately, the Colonel saw it and she was rewarded with a stern yet playful stare from her CO.

After finally peeling himself away from his mother's grasp, Jack set out to make the proper introductions. "Mom, this is Major Samantha Carter and this is her father Jacob Carter." Jack said, gesturing appropriately.

"Mrs. O'Neill, it's so nice to finally meet you!" Sam said extending her hand to shake the woman's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you too; and please, it's Margaret." She said, sending a wink towards her son, eliciting a very nice blush from his already red face.

"Major, Colonel, if you could report to the infirmary for a post op please. Afterwards you have two weeks of downtime. Enjoy it. You deserve it. Jacob, you can just step into my office and we can discuss the matters at hand."

"Well then, off we are!" Jack said, leading his mother to the infirmary, Sam right behind them.

"Janet! I would like you to meet my mother, Mrs. Margaret O'Neill." Jack exclaimed proudly.

"Mrs. O'Neill, it is a pleasure to meet you. Colonel, Major, why don't you two have a seat over there?" She said pointing to a bed across the room.

"Likewise doctor. So tell me, is Jack as bad a patient as he was when he was younger? I can remember how he hated having to just sit there not being able to do anything." Margaret said, reminiscing.

"Well, I'm not sure what the Colonel was like back then, but I can promise you, he can't possibly have been any worse then." Janet said, rolling her eyes.

"I figured as much. Well, doctor, I will keep you in my prayers." Margaret said, sharing a smile with the doctor while Jack and Sam sat down beside each other on one of the infirmary beds.

"So, tell me. Do you have any good stories about Jack when he was younger?" Janet asked, grinning.

"You do realize that they're talking about you, right?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Yea, I know. Doesn't really surprise me." Jack said knowingly.

"So what do you think they're saying?"

"Oh, I don't know, but if I know my mother, then Janet is going to have some really nice baby Jack stories about me."

"So, now I know who to talk to anytime I need to blackmail you, huh?" Sam asked, giggling.

"Hey! No giggling! I have told you about that!" Jack said with a smile.

"Sorry, sir" Sam said, obviously not the least bit sorry for her actions.

"...and then, he stuck it right into the electrical outlet!" Margaret said as they both burst into laughter.

"OH MY GOD! That really doesn't surprise me much though! It just sounds like something he would do still do now!" Janet said after finally recovering from her fit of laughter. She stood pondering for a moment before finally finding the words she was looking for. "Please excuse me if I am being rude Mrs. O'Neill, but why exactly did the General tell you about the Stargate Program? That is highly classified information and is pretty much on a need-to-know-to-keep-the-world-from-being-blown-up kind of basis." Janet asked, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, I guess I should just tell everybody at the same time. I will gather everyone in the briefing room after you have finished up with those two." She said, pointing to Jack and Sam, suddenly melancholy. "I just hope that they understand."

to be continued

A/N: Ok. Well, that's all for now. I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you all liked it. Please please send feedback!


	2. Hell and High Waters

TITLE : It Runs in the Family

RATING: PG-13 for some language and implied sexual relations

CATEGORY: Romance, Drama

PAIRING: Sam/Jack & some Daniel/Janet

TIME FRAME: I'd say around Season 4

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: words in / is what the person is thinking...in case you couldn't figure it out for yourself...although I guess that would be pretty sad...oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 2: Hell and High Waters

Sam, Jack, General Hammond, Teal'c, Daniel, Janet, and Jacob all sat in the briefing room wondering why exactly they were there. Margaret finally walked through the door mumbling her apology for being late.

"I'm sure you are all curious as to why I have called this meeting." Margaret started. "As I am sure you are all well aware, General Hammond has told me everything about the Stargate Program. After spending his two weeks down time with my son, I will head back to the Tok'ra home world with Jacob. Once there I will be taking a Tok'ra symbiote."

The blank faces around the table was pretty much what she was expecting. What happened next, she did not foresee however.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jack screamed, getting up so fast that his chair fell over.

"Jack, sweetie, I know you are not happy about this, but the President feels that it is in the best interest of all concerned." Margaret said sweetly.

"How do you figure?" Jack asked, still yelling.

"Colonel, maybe you should have a seat," Sam said, trying to make him calm down.

Jack merely ignored her and continued to glare at his mother, waiting for a response.

"Jack, I know that this is not the best way to tell you this, but I'm pregnant."

"WOAH! Wow! Ohmygod! HOW?" Jack asked, looking slightly disgusted.

"The normal way people get pregnant Jack! How else do you think that I would get pregnant?" she asked, accusingly.

"I don't know! I mean, no offense mom, but your how old?"

"Trust me, I know. That's why I'm going to take a symbiote. The President is curious as to how the symbiote will affect the pregnancy. He chose me because of your involvement with the program."

"Oh." Was all Jack was able to get out at that moment in time.

"Colonel, why don't you and your mother go home and discuss this further on your own." The General said, finally bringing himself into control of the briefing.

"Yea, that's probably a good idea. I'll just run to my office and get some stuff from my desk and I'll see you at my place, ok?"

"Sure, sweetie. See you in a few." Margaret replied, still feeling concerned about her son.

"Well then, if everything here is settled, then this briefing is over. Dismissed." Hammond said, getting up.

Jack was out of the room and heading to his office before anyone had a chance to say another word. He opened his office door, went inside, closed the door and made his way over to the sofa before finally letting out the low groan that he had been holding in for quite some time now.

Sam rapped lightly on his door, praying he would let her in. She listened carefully for any response and finally heard some shuffling behind the door before it finally swung open.

"Carter." Jack said, surprised to see her standing there.

"Sir, if I could have just a minute."

"Sure. You know what? I like you. I'll give you two. Does that sound good?" he said sarcastically.

"Um, sure Sir. I guess so." Sam said as Jack walked back towards the sofa. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to sit beside him on the sofa. "Are you sure that you're okay with all of this because I know how you feel about the 'snake heads'" Sam said with a smirk.

"My mom is going to be a snake head. That's kind of ironic. Now I have a snake head mom and a snake head dad. Would that make me a snake head kid?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

As much as she tried not to, Sam laughed at his joke. He always could make her laugh. That was one of the things that she loved about him. After containing her laughter, she said, "Well, I'm not sure about that, but at least I know what you're going through."

"How DID you do it? Didn't it drive you nuts knowing that your dad had one of those things in his head?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I had good friends here to help me through it." She said, taking his hand in hers.

Jack looked down at his fingers entwined with hers and then lifted his gaze to look into her eyes. What he saw there definitely surprised him. Did he see love?

Sam kept his gaze and smiled at him. "It's going to be okay. I promise. You have to believe me."

"I do. I always have and I always will. I just don't know what to think about all of this. It's a lot to handle in a short amount of time. I know that it's her life and I have to let her make her own decisions, I just don't know how she could possibly want to do this. I mean, what about my dad?" he asked, still looking quite confused.

"You have two weeks to talk this over with your mom. Promise me that you will walk into this with an open mind. Listen to her, to what she has to say about it. Give her a chance."

"I will. I promise. I can tell you one thing. It's going to be a long two weeks." He said with a sigh.

"I know that my dad is going to be in town, but he will probably be spending most of his time here finishing up the paperwork. If you need anything, feel free to give me a call."

"Thanks." Jack said with a smile. "That really means a lot to me. I knew I kept you around for a reason." Jack finished, making her laugh.

"I better go. My father awaits." Sam said getting up but as she went to walk away, Jack pulled on their still entwined hands.

Jack looked right into her eyes and said seriously, "I don't know what I'd do without you." And with that he stood up and walked over to his desk to gather his things.

Sam smiled up at him and walked out of his office in search of her father.

"Have you talked to the President yet?" Jacob asked the General.

"I have. He's working it out as we speak. I should hear back from him at any time now." The General answered.

"What do you think he'll say?"

"I really don't know, Jacob. I really don't know." The General finished as he dropped his head down into his hands. Just as his head hit the desk, the red phone beside him rang, causing both of the men to jump.

"Hammond...of course...I understand...I'll tell them...thank you very much Mr. President...Goodbye." he completed, putting the receiver back into its cradle.

"I'll call the Colonel, you go get Major Carter." The General said, his huge smile revealing everything.

Jacob smiled as he got up and headed out the door. He walked into the corridor and, after checking to make sure that he was alone, got down on one knee hissing "yyyeeesssss!"

Sam had looked everywhere and could not find her father. Finally giving up and deciding to get herself a cup of coffee, she headed into the commissary. She poured herself a cup and looked around at all of the tables and spotted her father drinking his coffee with Daniel and Janet.

"Dad!" She said cheerfully, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey Sammie! Everything go alright with Jack?"

"Yea, everything's good. You all done with the General?"

"Yup, good to go. I'll tell you all about it when we get home."

"Good. You ready for two weeks of TV, pizza, and beer?"

"Ah." Jacob said with a sigh. "What more could a guy ask for?"

They all laughed and Sam and Jacob said their adieus leaving Daniel and Janet to themselves.

"So, I hear that you got some pretty good baby Jack stories from Margaret." Daniel said, mischievously smiling at Janet.

"Well," Janet said, trying to suppress her laughter, "you could say that."

"And..." Daniel drawled out, trying to get SOMETHING out of the doctor.

"Let's just say that the Colonel found some interesting uses for electrical outlets." She said, smirking at his confused face.

"Like, what?" Daniel finally asked, hoping that she was going to continue.

"Want to know the rest, Curious George?"

"Yes!"

"Well then, you will just have to wait. If I told you now, it would spoil all the fun."

"When then?"

"Dinner. Friday night. My place. 8:00" Janet said walking away, leaving behind a now VERY confused doctor.

"Was that just an invitation for a date?" Daniel mumbled to himself. "I have a date with Janet! I have to tell somebody! Crap. Who the heck am I going to tell? Oh, hell. I'll find somebody." Daniel finished as he rushed down the hallway.

RING! RING!

RING! RING!

"Mom! Do you think you could maybe get that for me?" Jack shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh! So I come here all the way from Minnesota to visit you and you have already put me to work?" Margaret asked, smiling at her son as she walked towards the phone.

"O'Neill residence...George! It's so nice to hear from you! What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly. "Sure, I can tell him! Thank you so much for everything. Oh, I wanted to ask you; is Jacob here solely for contractual purposes?...Oh, he wasn't...so he was trying to get them together too?...that's what I thought. Thanks..Bye, George."

"Who was that?" Jack asked, walking into the den wiping his hands on a dishtowel.

" That was General Hammond. He just got a call from the President. Apparently you are now allowed to have a relationship with Major Carter."

Floored. Again. That's the only way to describe his reaction. So much was happening in just one day. How was a man supposed to be able to handle all of this? He finally moved over to sit on the sofa and muttered the only word he was capable of speaking at the moment. "Sweet."

"Go. We'll talk later," She said, laughing at his current state.

"No. We still need to talk. I can talk to her later. I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting a response this soon." Jack said, finally finding his voice again.

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"How about, what are you going to do about dad? Does he know about the baby?"

"No, he doesn't. And as far as that goes, there is going to be a car accident and the car will explode and no body will ever be found. I know it's kind of gruesome, but I'm too young to die of a heart attack."

"Oh. When?"

Margaret looks at her watch and thinks for a moment. "It should be happening any time now. I'm sure that you will be receiving a phone call from your father by tomorrow."

"What do I say to him? I'm going to have to pretend that my mother is dead when she is really pregnant and asleep in my guestroom?"

"It's not going to be easy. I never said it would be, but you have to realize that this could help women in the future. Who knows, it may even help Major Carter one day." She said, winking at him and nudging him in the side.

"Mom!" Jack whined. "The last thing that I want to talk about with my mother is my sex life."

"I'm just saying that you can't think of your future as just one person anymore. I have seen the way you two look at each other. According to George you've been lusting over each other since the moment you met. Is that true? Did my very own son put his love for this woman on hold for the good of the planet?" She asked, pausing for his response. After he finally nodded in the positive that bright O'Neill smile drew out on her lips and she continued. "I am so proud! Who'd have thought that my little boy who used to stick God knows what in those electrical outlets would grow up to save the world?"

"Okay. I really don't need to hear this. I'm a grown man and I don't have to sit here and let you make fun of me! I'll be back later."

"Going to see your little girlfriend?" Margaret said in her most singsong voice.

"Goodbye now mother!" Jack said, putting on his coat.

"So should I expect you for lunch tomorrow or just wait until dinner? Aren't you going to pack your overnight bag for your slumber-party?" She continued after him as he got in his car and drove away, waving his goodbye.

Sam was still sitting on her sofa in shock when the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry. I got it." Jacob said, smiling at his dumbfounded daughter. Jacob opened the door, knowing full well that it would be Jack and invited him in.

"So, Jack, heard any good news lately?" Jacob said with a huge smile.

Jack returned the smile and after looking around asked where she was.

"Couch." He answered, pointing to her still form sitting on the sofa.

Jack moved over to the sofa and sat down beside her. When she didn't make any move to get away from him, he pulled her onto his lap and put a hand on her face making her look into his eyes.

Her look bore into his soul. She smiled one of those smiles she reserved only for him and he moved in to kiss her.

The first contact was short and sweet almost as if to say 'we can do this now'

Jack pulled back to look at her face and saw pure joy reflected in her eyes. Jack looked to the doorway where Jacob was leaning on the frame. "We'll see ya tomorrow dad" Jack said as he lifted Sam up and carried her into her bedroom. If his mom wanted him to have a slumber party, then he would damn well have a slumber party. And it was the best damn slumber party he had ever been to.

To be continued...

A/N: well, you will have to wait to see what Jack stuck in the electrical outlet, but I promise that it will be in the next chapter. Please review and stick around for the upcoming chapters! I will write as fast as I can!


	3. Learning to Deal

TITLE : It Runs in the Family

RATING: PG for now

CATEGORY: Romance, Drama

PAIRING: Daniel/Janet & Sam/Jack

TIME FRAME: Season 4

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: words in / is what the person is thinking...in case you couldn't figure it out for yourself...although I guess that would be pretty sad...oh well, enjoy!

Chapter 3: Learning to Deal

For the first time in a VERY long time Sam woke up feeling perfectly content. She knew the reason why, too. Jack. She shifted on top of him so that she could look at his face and looked straight into his beautiful brown eyes. "Hi."

"Hey" he responded, capturing her lips with a light kiss. "We have two weeks of downtime."

"Most of which you will be spending with your mother, Jack. She is the reason that we have the two weeks of downtime. You can stay here at night, but you need to seriously talk about this with her. Not to mention the fact that when you get home today there is going to be a message from your father saying that your mother is dead. You may even want to go out to Minnesota to be with him. I will be here when you get back. I promise. Don't run away from this."

"Why do you have to be so smart?"

"That's what you get for falling in love with a theoretical astrophysicist."

"Who ever said I was in love?" Jack asked with a sparkle in his eye. The only response he got was a light slap on the chest and Sam announcing that she was going to make breakfast.

She walked down the hallway assuming that he would follow and smiled as she felt his arms snake around her waist when she stopped at the counter. She leaned into his embrace and asked, "Pancakes or cereal?"

Jack contemplated this for a moment, pretending to be deep in thought and then finally answered "Pancakes."

"It's just like you to pick the more difficult one." She answered back playfully.

"What can I say, I thought you needed a challenge." He responded, just as playfully.

"The best challenge you could come up with for the smartest theoretical astrophysicist we know is pancakes? Come on Jack; give my baby girl a REAL challenge." Jacob said, playing along.

"I do not need my boyfriend and my father ganging up on me." Sam said, pulling out of Jack's embrace to gather all of the ingredients. "Sleep well, Dad?"

"Pretty good, but there was this noisy couple in the room beside mine. I may complain to the manager; see if I can get them charged extra for disturbing the peace or something." Jacob said, extracting a deep red blush from his daughter and an almost arrogant smirk from his 'son-in-law'.

"I'll go down there with ya Dad. We can go and kick some butt!" Jack said, doing his worst impression of a kick boxer.

Sam almost doubled over laughing after seeing Jack's impression and didn't even stop after receiving death glares from both men. "What?" she asked after finally catching her breath. "You two would have your butts kicked and served to you on a silver platter."

"Well, lets just see about that!" Jack said, lunging at Sam.

Jacob heard Sam's last scream as he put on his coat. "Jack, I'm going to go to your house to finish explaining everything to your mother. See you guys later!"

"Bye Dad!" was the unison response he heard from the kitchen as he made his way out of the door.

"Cassie! What am I going to wear? He'll be here in 30 minutes!" Janet yelled from her bedroom.

"Wrong. He'll be here in 26 minutes so you better get moving little lady!" Cassie replied as she walked into her mother's bedroom.

"CASS! HELP!"

"Alright. Blue dress, silver shoes...OH! Jen's here! Have fun! See ya tomorrow! Oh, should I call before I come?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Bye sweetie! Thank you for all your help setting everything up! Have fun at Jen's house!" Janet screamed right before she heard the door slam shut. "Ok. I can do this. I'm talking to myself. Is that bad? Oh, I did it again! Damn, and I'm a doctor!"

Twenty minutes later and Janet was all ready and walking down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She looked at her watch and made a mental note of the fact that he was almost 10 minutes early.

"Hi." He said nervously as she opened the door fully to let him in.

"Hi." She responded, feeling all of her nervousness fly back.

Daniel slowly walked in, not knowing what to do with himself. It eventually dawned on him to pull out the flowers he had bought her on the way over. "Here ya go. I saw these and thought of you." / I saw these and thought of you? How lame is that? Well, she seems to be buying it so I guess I'm ok. /

"That is so sweet!" She said with a sincere smile on her face. /A little cliché, but sweet none the less. / "Here, let me take your coat."

"Thanks" he said, taking off his coat for her to put in the hall closet.

Janet walked into the kitchen and Daniel followed close behind her. "So, what's for dinner? It smells great!"

"Chicken Parmesan with fettuccini, garlic bread, and tossed salad. Do you like red or white?"

"Red" he answered, mentally thanking Sam for mentioning that red wine was Janet's favorite.

"Me too!" she said, smiling. "Everything's just about ready. Why don't you grab all of that stuff and I'll finish up the chicken and bring it in there when I'm done."

"Sounds good." Daniel said, trying to cover up how completely giddy he felt at the moment.

Once they finally sat down to dinner Daniel got straight to the point. "I really don't want to be talking about Jack all night, so why don't you just tell me the story now and we can have the rest of the night for us." Daniel said with a blank look on his face.

At first Janet wasn't sure whether Daniel was being sincere, or whether he just wanted to know the baby story about Jack. She eventually decided that she would go ahead and tell him so that she could figure out just what he planned on doing for the rest of the night. "Ok. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Well, you can tell Sam cause she deserves to know now, but only Sam!"

"Ok! I promise."

"Ok. So it was Jack's second birthday. Now, we all know how eccentric Margaret can be, so please keep any comments until the end." With Daniel's nod she continued. "Anyway, well for the theme of the party she decided to make it a Medieval Birthday Party. Because of the theme that she had chosen, she had all of the clowns' dress up in full armor. Now, Jack was only 2 years old at the time, so he had never seen a clown before. The Knight really scared him and apparently he hid himself in a corner and wouldn't come out. One of the Knights went over to try and console him. Well, when he reached down to pat Jack on the shoulder, Jack freaked out. He grabbed the guy's gloved finger and stuck it right into the electrical outlet. The guy ended up having to go to the emergency room. Needless to say, he didn't stay for cake." Janet smiled at the doctor who was currently rolling on the floor from laughter. Once he started to settle down a bit, she asked "Worth the wait?"

"Hehe...yea."

"Good. Now how about dessert?"

Daniel's eyebrows shot up at the mention of sweets and Janet knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon now that he knew that there was chocolate to be eaten. He helped her take the plates back into the kitchen and Janet brought the dessert into the dining room. After Daniel was completely satiated, they sat down on the sofa together to watch the movie Daniel had brought. She wasn't terribly excited about the fact that they were watching "Cannibal, the Musical." She wasn't planning on actually watching it, but it ended up being really funny. As the credits started to roll, Daniel and Janet were still crying from laughing so hard.

"Daniel, that was the stupidest movie I have ever seen!"

"I know! But it is so funny!"

"Yea, it was worth it. I didn't think I was going to like it, but I'm glad you brought it."

"Me too. That was fun."

Janet stopped the tape to rewind it, turned the TV off, and leaned back on the sofa. It was then that she realized just how close she and Daniel had been sitting. Daniel also realized this and brought his hand down and entwined his fingers with hers. She dropped her head down onto his shoulder and they fell into a companionable silence, both very content just to enjoy each other's company.

"Mom?" Jack called as he opened the door for Sam. "Where are you guys?"

Jack and Sam searched his whole house and saw no sign of his mother or Sam's Dad. "Maybe they took a cab to the base. I'll call Hammond." Sam said, putting her hand on his arm.

Jack moved over to his fireplace and looked over all of the newly added photographs. The first one he saw was of Charlie. That was definitely his mother's doing because Jack didn't have pictures of him anywhere. It was just too hard. Jack quickly moved on to the next picture before he got too worked up. It was a picture of SG-1. It had been taken at a party on base and showed them all smiling brightly. Jack let a small smile cross his lips and the smile grew as he saw the next photo. It was he, Cassie, and Sam at the park. Apparently they hadn't known the picture was being taken. Sam had her back to his chest and Jack had his arms around her waist. Cassie was laying on the ground laughing, the dog having just jumped on her. They all looked so happy. He heard Sam come up behind him and he turned around to find her smiling at him. "What?"

"Nothing. You just had this really goofy grin on your face. It was kinda cute."

"Cute, eh? I am Jack O'Neill, Colonel in the United Stated Air Force and you think I'm cute?"

"What can I say? You just have that effect on me."

"Oh." Jack said, almost at a loss for words. "My mom must have put these pictures up. I didn't even know I had some of them."

"Oh." Was Sam's reply. She looked over all of the photos and smiled when she arrived at the one that had given Jack the goofy grin. "I like that one."

"Me too.What did the General say?"

"Apparently something happened with the Tok'ra and Jacob had to go back. Margaret decided to go ahead and go with him to see if she could be any help. She said that's she sorry she couldn't call you, but there were in a hurry. She will come back to visit as soon as she can."

"Okay. That's fine. I can just talk to her later." Jack said, obviously hurt.

"Jack, these things happen. It will get better, I promise. There's one more thing. You have another message on your answering machine."

"I'll go call him. See how he's doing."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, please stay. I can't do this alone."

"I'll stay. I'll stay forever if you want me too."

"I do."

Janet woke up slowly, trying to remember where she was. She felt warmth emanating from beside her and looked up to see Daniel's sleeping form. She watched him for a moment, having never seen him so content. She attempted to move without waking him, but he stirred and smiled down at her. He cupped her face and she held her breath as his eyes locked with hers. He brought his head down slowly, giving her time to stop him, and when she didn't, he pressed his lips lightly against hers. At first it was tentative, but he soon deepened it. He bit at her lip, asking for entrance, and she let his tongue enter her mouth. It felt so good and so right and Janet was just starting to really enjoy it when she heard a giggle from the doorway. They pulled apart and looked up at Cassie's standing there.

"Jack owes me $10." She stated, walking away with a broad smile on her face.

"So I guess this is alright with my daughter. Sam will be happy too." Janet said, moving to sit on his lap.

"Why do you say that?" He asked as he began kissing his way down her neck.

"Because she has been hinting at this for a while now." She responded between his kisses.

"How about we move this to the bedroom before Cass sees anymore." Daniel said standing up, still holding Janet in his arms.

"Carry me, my prince!" Janet joked, looping her arms around his neck.

"How long ago did the attacks start?" Selmac asked Jam'ir.

"About four hours ago."

"Margaret, go with Andore' here, and she will help you with the implantation. Normally we would wait some time, but we really don't have that time right now. Come back here to help out as soon as you're done."

"Ok." She said, following the woman down the hallway.

"Jam'ir," Jacob said, looking at his friend, "do we know who it is?"

"We think it's Apophis, sir."

Jack was sitting on Sam's couch watching TV when he heard the phone ring. "You got that, babe?"

"Yea!" She yelled, picking up the receiver.

"We gotta go." Sam said, walking into her den and grabbing her coat.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"The Goau'ld are attacking the Tok'ra. It's Apophis. We have to get there now to help Mom and Dad."

"I'll drive." Was all Jack said as he grabbed his coat and followed Sam out the door.

"When did the attacks start?" Daniel asked the General after they had all gathered in the briefing room.

"About six hours ago, son. We would have let you know sooner, but we had to make sure that we weren't next on their list before we called our people back to the base."

"My mom?" Jack asked, the look of concern having not left his face since they walked out of Sam's front door.

"I'm sorry Jack, but he didn't say anything. I'm sure she's fine. He would have said something otherwise."

Jack let out a huge sign of relief and took hold of Sam's hand as she brought it to his under the table.

"As soon as Teal'c returns from Chulak you will be leaving for the Tok'ra homeworld. Dr, Frasier, I would like for you to accompany them. They will need the help." Upon the nod from Janet he continued. "SG teams 2 and 4 will also be joining you. That's all for now. Get some rest people. You're going to need it out there. Dismissed."

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Jack said as he and Sam made their way to his quarters.

"Jack, your mother's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Have a little faith in her."

"I know. I just wish that there was something else that I could do to help." He finished, opening the door for Sam.

She walked in and closed and locked the door behind him before responding. "Sweetie, we are going to do everything that we can to help them. We always do and you know that. You haven't slept well in days. If you are too tired to work you won't be much help to them, now will you? Come on, sleep," she said as she dragged him over to the bed.

She stood in front of him and he stared at her for a moment before dropping his head to rest it on her shoulder. "I know, baby, I know." She ran her hand through the short gray hair at the nape of his neck to soothe him and then brought her hands down to unbutton his shirt. She removed all of his clothing until he was clad in only his undershirt and boxers. She then removed her clothing to the bare minimum and pulled him into the bed with her. Jack rested his head on the pillow and pulled her close to him.

Sam snuggled further into his embrace and let her mind rest for a moment too. Jack's breathing finally slowed, signaling that he was asleep. /God I hope that Dad and Margaret are okay. Jack couldn't handle it if anything happened to his mother. I don't think that even I would be able to save him. /

"Margaret! Run!" Jacob shouted as he ran down the hells of the Tok'ra base. Just as he was about to get to her, the ceiling caved in, covering both of their bodies under a huge pile of rubble.

To be continued.

A/N Chapter 4 is written, but it was handwritten as my computer was having issues and is currently in my storage unit in Florida, so it will have to wait until I get back to school for me to type it up, but please read and review and the next chapter will be up towards the end of August!


	4. Denial

TITLE : It Runs in the Family

RATING: PG for now

CATEGORY: Romance, Drama

PAIRING: Daniel/Janet & Sam/Jack

TIME FRAME: Season 4

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Okay, so I said this would be up at the end of August, but school this year is even crazier than before, so it has taken this long to find the time to type it up. Enjoy and the more reviews the faster I will finish writing chapter 5!

Chapter 4: Denial

"Okay campers, let's get a move on! We have lives to save here!" Jack said, making his way up the ramp to the shimmering pool of azure blue.

"Is it just me or is he a little to cheery to be going to fight off Goau'ld from his mother's new home, not even knowing whether or not she's still alive…" Daniel whispered to Janet, eyeing his friend cautiously.

"That's just how he deals with it; by **not **dealing with it. You should know that by now!"

"I know, it's just…this seems a little extreme, even for Jack."

"Trust me. He does the same thing when it comes to being sick. He pretends it's not there, hoping it will go away. I know him. Not as well as Sam, but then again, nobody knows him as well as Sam."

"Yea, I guess you're right. I just really hope that Margaret and Jacob are okay. I don't even want to think about what he might do if they didn't come out of this alive…" Daniel said, looking at Jack worriedly.

"Hey! Doc! Spacemonkey! You guys coming or where you just gonna wait here?" Jack yelled as he stepped through the gate.

"Right behind you!" Janet called as she pulled Daniel up the ramp.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is not going to be good._ Sam thought, eyeing the base carefully. There was rubble as far as the eye could see. Even if Dad and Mom were alive, it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Based on the look on Jack's face, he was thinking the same thing.

_This is not going to be good._ Jack thought. He smiled at Sam who was eyeing him and tried to think happy thoughts. _Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes…_

"I wonder what he's thinking" Janet said to Sam, looking at the Colonel.

"Even I don't know what going on in that head." Sam joked, smiling at Janet.

"The world may never know." Janet joked back, causing both of them to laugh and earning them a stern look from the Colonel.

"Sorry Sir." Sam said, making her way to stand behind him so that they could move out.

"Okay. I'm in the front, Teal'c take point. Sam, Doc, and Daniel in between."

None of them spoke as they moved through the ruins of the base. Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c were too afraid that they might say something to upset Sam and Jack; Sam and Jack were afraid they might upset themselves. Their journey was dead quiet until they heard a faint cry coming from ahead of them.

"Hello?" Jack called, quickening his pace. "Hello?"

When he heard the faint cry of his name, he and Sam both burst into a full-fledged run.

"Mom!" They screamed in unison, after seeing her battered body lying under the rubble.

Janet made her way over to the woman expecting the worst. Upon evaluation, she realized that Margaret has sustained very few injuries and that after a few weeks recovery she should be just fine.

"Have you seen my Dad?" Sam asked after she made sure that Margaret was alright.

"He was right behind me sweetie. He has to be around here somewhere." She answered, eyeing the rubble around her.

"Oh god." Was her only response, her head moving back and forth frantically.

"Hey." Jack said, gently holding her elbow. "We'll find him. I promise."

Sam just nodded and allowed Jack to lead her to a nearby pile of rubble. Everyone, including Margaret, started pushing through the rubble, desperate to find him.

After what seemed like hours, they all heard Daniel's frantic call. "OVER HERE!"

Daniel had never seen anyone move as fast as Jack and Sam had when he had found Jacob.

"Janet, is he okay?" Jack asked, knowing Sam wouldn't be able to talk.

"Looks like he has a pretty bad concussion. He's not conscious, but it looks like he only got a slight bump on the head. Now his leg is another story. For some reason it doesn't look like his symbiote is even trying to repair it." Janet said solemnly. "We have to get him out of here."

"Okay. Let's try this way. Mom, can you get us back to the Stargate?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Now, whether or not it will be there when we get there, I don't know."

"Okay campers, let's move out…again. Mom will take the lead, then Daniel, Teal'c and I will carry Dad. Carter will take point. Doc, you make sure we don't hurt him any worse while we are moving him."

Margaret took the lead, showing the way to the Stargate. She could only pray that it would be functional, if it was there at all. "We're getting close." She said, turning the corner. "Thank god" she whispered, seeing the stargate fully intact.

"Carter, dial us up!" Jack said, panting from the long walk. He leaned over and rested his arm on his knees. "Thank god." He muttered after the infamous 'whoosh' of the event horizon. "We're going home kids!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MEDICAL TEAM TO THE GATE ROOM!" was the first thing Jacob heard upon waking up. _Please tell me I am back on Earth and this isn't some very sick joke_ he thought.

"Dad?" Jack asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by an 18-wheel truck, Jack. How do you think I feel?"

"God you have rubbed off on him" Sam said, raising her eyebrow at Jack.

"Aw, come on! He was like that before…." Jack replied, attempting to defend himself.

"Let's get him to the infirmary" The General stated, finally getting to take control of the situation. "I want all of you to get a full examination before we debrief."

"I knew this was coming! I just knew it." Jack complained as they made their way to the infirmary.

Janet smiled and looked at Daniel. "Can he do anything without complaining?"

"He tried once, but it didn't go well. Sam didn't talk to him for two weeks afterward. It was just weird." Daniel explained, evoking a smile out of Janet.

"Okay everybody have a seat. I'm going to take a look at Jacob and have Danelle and Amber here look after the rest of you." Janet announced, indicating the two nurses to her left.

About half an hour later, Doctor Warner had arrived and checked over all of SG-1 and insisted that they wait in the hall until Janet was done with Jacob. Margaret finally came out of the infirmary with a bandage around her right wrist and with a slight limp.

"Mom, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked, helping his mother into his chair.

"I'm fine, Jack. I broke my wrist and sprained my ankle a bit. Nothing that time can't heal. You know, I'm starting to like this whole 'symbiote fixes everything'" she answered jokingly.

"Yea, I'm sure Jack would love it to, right sweetie?" Sam asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Of course! I can't think of anything I would like more than a snake in my head…"

They all smiled at his response and then their heads shot up at the sound of the infirmary door opening once again. This time it was Janet who emerged, looking very worn out.

"Dad?" Sam asked, looking as if she was about to pass out.

"He has some internal bleeding" she began as Jack took hold of Sam's hand. "But it was nothing we couldn't fix. I expect him to make a full recovery."

"Why didn't his snake kick in and heal him?"

Janet smiled and thought of how that question could only come from Jack and then gave her response. "The internal bleeding was caused by a fractured rib. He apparently got a nice little hit to the chest. The fractured rib injured the symbiote as well, so Selmac had to repair herself before she could try and heal Jacob. They will fine be fine in a couple of days though, I promise."

"Thank god!" Sam said, leaning fully against Jack. "Can we see him?"

"Sure. Oh, Margaret can I see you for just a minute?"

"Of course Doctor Frasier. Is everything alright?" She replied, curious.

"I think everything is fine. I just got your x-ray back and wanted to check on something real quick. Won't take long, I swear." Janet replied, obviously omitting something from her response.

"Okay…" Margaret said, following Janet in to opposite direction from the rest of the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you doing?" Sam asked her father as she walked over to his bed.

"Better than I was yesterday."

Sam looking accusingly at Jack after hearing Jacob's answer.

"What?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Like I said, way to much time with you." Sam replied, shaking her head. Looking back at her father Sam asked, "how is Selmac holding up?"

Jacob put his head down and when it came back up, his eyes glowed briefly. "I too am feeling better Samantha. Thank you for your concern."

"It's the least I can do after you have done so much for my father. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't even be here right now." Sam said, starting to get upset.

"Sammie" Jack said, gently taking her elbow. "Why don't you sit down." Jack said, moving a chair from the corner of the room to behind her knees and gently lowered her to sit in it.

"None of that matters now Sam. I'm here and I plan to be here for quite a while." Jacob said.

"We'll come back and see how you are doing later Jacob," Hammond said, herding Daniel and Teal'c out with him. "Make sure to get some rest. Selmac needs it."

"I will." Jacob answered, holding his daughter's hand.

"He's right, Jacob. You really do need to get some rest." Jack said.

"Trust me, I know. Right now I feel like I could probably sleep for a week."

"And you should!" Sam said. "We were really worried about you dad."

"But I'm okay now Sammie. I promise." He said, closing his eyes. "But right now I'm going to sleep."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Janet," Margaret said, concerned, "should I be worried?"

"I saw something on the x-ray that was a little…odd. Just want to check it out."

Margaret hopped up onto the exam table, lay down, and pulled her shirt up to reveal her slightly protruding stomach.

"Oh. I see the x-ray was right!" Janet exclaimed.

"WHAT?"

"The baby has formed it's own symbiote!"

Margaret just sat there dumbfounded. "What do you mean it's formed it's own symbiote?"

"There are two symbiotes in your body. One in your body, and one in the fetus."

"For crying out loud! Jack is going to flip when he hears this!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Yes he is!" Janet agreed. "Why don't we tell him together because I definitely want to see his reaction."

"Let's go see how they are doing first."

Margaret and Janet made their way through the infirmary to Jacob's room. A small smile crept onto Margaret's lips when she saw the sight. Jacob was asleep in the hospital bed with one of his arms hanging off the side of the bed. Jack was sitting in the chair beside his bed with Sam in his lap. He had his arms around her waist holding her to him and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do you have a camera? Because this is a Kodak moment." Margaret whispered, careful not to wake them.

"Yea, actually, I do. I'll go get it." Janet whispered back.

Upon returning, she snapped the picture not realizing that the flash was on. Jacob awakened slowly, but Jack and Sam only slightly stirred, then snuggled closer together and drifted back to sleep.

"That is sickeningly cute." Janet said with a grin. "I always knew those two would end up together."

"All you have to do is look at them and you can see how much they love each other." Margaret responded.

"That's for sure." Daniel said from behind them, causing both women to jump.

Margaret smiled back at him and turned to look at her son again. Daniel pointed towards her and mouthed to Janet 'she all right?'

Janet contemplated her answer for a moment and then shook her head in the affirmative while making a 'so/so' gesture with her hand. Daniel walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. Janet dropped her head back onto his chest and smiled fondly at her friends. "You have to tell him Margaret. He's going to find out eventually."

"I know. I just want to give them a few more minutes. I'm going to go and get some rest. I need it." She said, sending one last glance towards the sleeping couple then made her way to her guest quarters.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Janet asked gently.

"I've been better, but I've also been much worse. How are you holding up?"

"Same. I've seen better days. Mostly, I'm just tired."

"Come on honey, you can stay in my quarters." He said, leading her out of the infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she woke, it took Sam a moment to comprehend where she was. Once she felt the warm arms around her waist and smelt the smell that could only be the infirmary, it all came back to her.

"I see you finally woke up." Came the voice from behind her.

Sam entwined her fingers with Jack's and leaned back into his embrace. "I wonder how he's doing."

"You could just ask me yourself" Jacob said, causing both Sam and Jack to jump. "I'm feeling better now that I've gotten some sleep."

"Junior feeling any better?" Jack asked.

Jacob bowed his head and the voice that emerged from his mouth moments later was that of Selmac. "I too am feeling better, Colonel O'Neill."

"Nice to hear it, Selmac."

"Jack?" Margaret asked from the doorway. "Could I talk to you for a minute? Sam, you may want to come too. I'm going to need some help with him."

"For crying out loud." Jack muttered as he and Sam got up and followed Margaret to the room where Janet and Daniel were waiting. "Why do I not have a good feeling about this?" Jack whispered to Sam.

"Honey, we have some interesting news to tell you." Margaret started. "Janet did an extra ultrasound to make sure, and we are now positive. The baby has formed it's own symbiote.

Jack just sat there, dumbfounded. He opened and closed his mouth a few times until Sam eventually leaned over and closed his mouth for him. "You know what, Jack and I are going to go grab something to eat. We'll catch you guys later." Sam said, getting up and pulling Jack with her.

And with that they were gone. Margaret held her head in her hands for a minute and then got up and explained that she was going to go and see if Jacob needed anything. That left only Daniel and Janet.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Daniel stated.

"Yea, I'm just waiting for it to sink in. Sam must really love him if she is willing to be with him when he finally freaks out." Janet replied, massaging her temples.

"When do you get off?" Daniel questioned.

Janet looked down at her watch and smiled. "Two hours ago."

"That's what I thought. Come on, we're out of here."

"Thank god." Janet muttered as Daniel grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the infirmary.


End file.
